


Puppeteer

by Rejah



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bottom Trafalgar D. Water Law, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, slightly undernegotiated kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24079504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rejah/pseuds/Rejah
Summary: “Get those off,” he told him quietly. Another shiver passed through Law, but he complied and laid down again as he had finished removing his pants. Penguin settled down on his legs again, keeping him in place. If Law wanted to, he could easily escape, but Penguin knew that he liked to feel his weight on top of him, to turn himself over to someone he trusted.
Relationships: Penguin/Shachi (One Piece), Penguin/Shachi/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Penguin/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Shachi/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 9
Kudos: 86





	Puppeteer

**Author's Note:**

> So it seems like every time I find myself having difficulties to write anything, I write porn. Which would explain many of my fics. So here you go, some nice steamy fic to warm your hearts during quarantine.  
> Also, fair warning, this fic features some kind of rape kink. (Not actual rape ofc, just liking to struggle and feel helpless). So if that's not for you, I'd advise against reading it.

“I can’t believe this idiot!”

Law stormed into the room and slammed the door behind him. Penguin had barely managed to slip inside. His captain was positively fuming right now. He could understand why, somehow-

“He will get himself killed sooner or later, rather sooner if you ask me! How has a dunderhead like that managed to become one of the most feared pirates of this age? Tell me, Penguin!” He whirled around to Penguin, clearly expecting him to answer somehow. Penguin held his hands up.

“Maybe you should calm down-”

“This is me being calm!” Law roared. “I’d like to cut his entire ship in two, no, a million pieces! Maybe he will go and actually use that tiny brain of his once in a while if he’s at the bottom of the sea!”

“You don’t mean that-”

Law crossed the room until his face was only inches away from Penguin’s.

“Oh, let’s see about that,” he growled.

It really shouldn’t be enticing. But Penguin had never been able to resist his captain, not even when he was in one of his moods. Calming the waves of his anger was one of his favorite pastimes. That is, in those cases it went well for him.

Those other cases he preferred not to think about.

They had met with the Straw Hats two days ago and already Luffy had gone and declared war on yet another celestial dragon. He never seemed to learn. And fate always made sure that he won those monstrous fights. That or that monstrous strength of his. Still, even that kind of luck had to run out sometime and if Luffy hadn’t learned to control himself until then, he would probably die in the very near future.

At least that's what Law had wanted to tell him. Luffy had laughed right into his face.

No wonder Law was fuming. It there was one thing that he hated more than people irresponsibly throwing themselves into unwinnable fights, it was not being taken seriously. Penguin was fairly sure that Luffy knew that. He had just chosen not to care.

Penguin touched Law’s shoulder.

“If something happens to him, it’s not your fault,” he said.

Law instantly sagged.

“Don’t say something like this if it’s not true.”

“People have their own will. And Luffy is stubborn, he didn’t change for anyone of his crew, so he won’t change for you.”

Law sighed. It seemed that the worst of his anger had dissipated and made way for an emotion that was all too familiar: Resignation. Closing his eyes, Law leaned forward until his forehead rested on Penguin’s shoulder.

“Why do you always know the right things to say?” he murmured. Penguin put his arms around him.

“Because I know you.”

“Sometimes too well.”

Penguin grinned.

“You know what else my incredible knowledge of you tells me you want right now?” Law shook his head. The motions were rubbing Penguin’s jumpsuit around. “I think you’d love to lie down and relax while I give you a nice massage.”

Law snorted.

“That is not an innocent offer.”

Penguin’s grin became even broader.

“I never said it was.”

Law laughed quietly. That was a win in Penguin’s book.

Law removed his hoodie and made himself comfortable on the bed. He was lying on his stomach, head pillowed on his hands while he watched Penguin slip off his boots and rummage around for the bottle of massage oil they kept in the drawer.

Penguin had just made himself comfortable on the back of Law’s legs as a knock sounded from the door.

“What is it now?” Law grumbled. Penguin glanced at the door.

“Who’s there?”

“Your favorite person!” came from the other side of the door. Penguin grinned as he recognized the voice.

“Come on in then!”

The door opened and Shachi stepped in.

“Seriously? And you weren’t even gonna invite me?” he said as he took in the scene in front of him. Penguin noticed Law shifting beneath him. He had turned his head so it was almost completely hidden in his pillow, his eyes closed. At first glance, he seemed relaxed, but Penguin knew his telltales: The tips of his ears were red. Shachi approached them. “I think I’ll let you do the work then.”

“Fine by me,” Penguin said and trailed a hand down Law’s back. Law shivered under his touch. Penguin uncapped the bottle and drizzled a few drops of the massage oil on his hands. Shachi watched him, still a small grin on his face. When Penguin put his hands between Law’s shoulder blades, another shiver passed through him. Law was right. This wasn’t innocent at all.

The oil was slightly warmer than Law’s body temperature. It was making his movements easy, the gentle strokes parallel to his spine, the more forceful strokes outside. His muscles were tight as usual, so Penguin took his time to loosen them up one by one. Law’s back was beautiful. His muscles were lean, his skin a beautiful olive tone. He knew Law didn’t like the white patches on his skin, evidence of the horrible disease he had fought off as a child. But Penguin loved every single one of them and made sure that Law knew it by tracing their edges.

Shachi was watching them silently, but he knew he was getting worked up. Even though they had been dating for a few months by now, their desire hadn’t lessened at all. Law might not ever admit it, but Penguin knew him too well not to notice how nervous he was getting right now.

Apparently getting impatient, Shachi took Law’s hand which had been lying motionlessly on the mattress. He wasn’t one to remain still for long. Penguin watched him while continuing his massage - Shachi was holding Law’s hand palm up and began to draw circles in it. It wasn’t necessarily erotic, but would remind him of his presence.

Law shifted again. His back was slick with oil and glistening where his muscles shifted. Penguin leaned forward until his hair brushed Law’s neck. His hat toppled down and landed next to them as Penguin gently bit into his neck. Law’s breath hitched, a nearly inaudible sound as it was muffled by the pillow, and shifted his hips.

“What should I do to you?” Penguin whispered inside his captain’s ear. He had asked the same thing when they first had gotten intimate, and he knew it made Law crazy. To let go of his control, to give himself wholly into the hands of another - that was what made Law so hot and bothered he gradually threw all of his inhibitions overboard.

Law didn’t answer him - he rarely did - but pushed his hips upwards. Penguin grinned and licked his earlobe.

“You should be a bit more specific,” he murmured, then began to slide down his body. “Otherwise, you won’t know what you’re going to get.”

“You like to torture him, dontcha?” Shachi grinned. He had lifted Law’s hand to his mouth and began to suck the tip of one of his fingers into his mouth.

Penguin didn’t answer. Law’s muscles felt a lot more relaxed by now, so he removed himself from Law’s body.

“Get those off,” he told him quietly. Another shiver passed through Law, but he complied and laid down again as he had finished removing his pants. Once again, he had foregone putting underwear on. Penguin settled down on his legs again, keeping him in place. If Law wanted to, he could easily escape, but Penguin knew that he liked to feel his weight on top of him, to turn himself over to someone he trusted.

Law’s back was a work of art. Penguin began to trace the inked symbols on it, the skin glistening with oil. It was an invitation if he had ever seen one, and he felt himself growing hard, but he couldn’t just have his way with him yet. He wanted to fuck Law, but he had to take his time with him.

He sprinkled some more of the massage oil on his fingers. Law tensed as he heard the clack of the bottle cap, but Shachi immediately soothed him by placing a hand in Law’s hair. Law couldn’t see what was going on, so Penguin first placed his hand on his lower back before sliding down between his cheeks.

As Penguin’s finger made contact with his hole, Law drew a shaky breath. It felt uncomfortable at first, as Penguin knew from first-hand experience, and would take some time to feel good, so he kept his touch light. Shachi distracted Law by licking his fingers one by one. Law began to shift around. He was probably trying to take off the edge by rubbing against the mattress, so Penguin held him down with his other hand.

“Don’t. I don’t want you to come too fast.”

Law didn’t listen to him. Penguin hadn’t really expected him to. Law always tried to test his boundaries, and he knew that he expected them to do something about it. It had been one of the most erotic revelations to him - his strong and stoic captain, wanting to be subdued in bed. To be held down, to feel a heavy body and a strong hand manhandling him into doing whatever they wanted.

“Shachi, do something about it,” Penguin said.

“Already on it.”

Shachi shuffled around until he was sitting with his back against the headboard and his legs outstretched on either side of Law. He grabbed Law’s hair again, this time a bit more forcefully, and pulled up his head.

Law’s face was already red. His pupils dilated as they met Shachi’s grin. Penguin had an inkling of what he wanted to do and therefore moved away from his position on Law’s legs.

“Get on your knees,” Shachi said.

Law didn’t comply immediately, so Penguin moved behind him and settled both of his hands on Law’s hips. Sometimes, if Law had been particularly angry, he liked to test their boundaries. Penguin knew he wanted to overstep them, just to be bodily forced to comply. He wouldn’t give him what he wanted to easily, though.

“You should do what he says,” Penguin murmured, stroking over the sensitive skin on Law’s hip, just about the line of his jeans. Law looked over his shoulder and glared at him.

“Don’t tell me what to do.”

Penguin let his hand wander over Law’s back and let it slid into his hair. His grip wasn’t meant to be painful, but still, he could see Law tense up slightly.

“This still okay?” he asked, suddenly unsure. He didn’t actually want to do something Law didn’t want him to.

“If you weren’t so damn slow,” Law replied and that was all Penguin needed to know. His grip hardened and Law hissed as he pulled at his hair, but he easily complied and drew himself up on his knees, his face at the same height as Shachi’s crotch. Shachi took his chin in one hand, making him look up at himself. Law challenged him with a steady look. Shachi grinned. He stroked his finger over Law’s lower lip and Law made as if to bite him, so Shachi grabbed his chin in an iron grip and pushed two of his fingers into his mouth. Law made a muffled noise.

“Something tells me you already had this planned,” he said and brushed his hand against Law’s ass.

“We shouldn’t make him wait then,” Shachi said, his fingers moving in Law’s mouth. Penguin nodded.

They didn’t talk after that. With his fingers still occupied, Shachi used his free hand to open up his jumpsuit and pull out his already erect cock while Penguin put a generous amount of lube on his fingers. Law was still resisting them slightly as Shachi guided his head downwards, but not so much that he didn’t really want it. Shachi’s cock nudged against his lips and slid in a few inches, making Law’s eyes water. Penguin bit his lip in concentration as he slid his finger down between Law’s ass cheeks and began to circle his hole. Law shuddered, the feeling still not overly familiar to him yet.

Penguin had never thought of himself to be particularly naughty. He wasn’t a pervert, unlike Shachi, who had quickly divested him of everything innocent, his imagination having the same vastness as his shamelessness had not.

So when he spread open Law’s cheeks and kept his eyes fixated on the wet hole in the midst, he didn’t feel embarrassed at all. His finger wasn’t even in yet, but Law was quickly coming apart with Shachi’s cock in his mouth and the expectation of something going into his ass soon. Penguin took a deep breath. As much as he wanted it and as much as Law wouldn't even hold him off, he knew he had to take his time. Law was incredibly sensitive and needed a lot of preparation, regardless of how impatient he was. Penguin would hate to ruin his enthusiasm by hurting him accidentally.

Slowly, he inserted the tip of his finger. Law made a muffled noise. Shachi murmured something to him, his hand in Law’s hair now more comforting than pressing down. The first finger went in easily enough, mostly due to the fact that he had used a lot of lube. But Law was still tense. He licked a stripe over Shachi’s cock, taking him in deeply, and Shachi sighed and stroked his hair while Penguin began to build up a slow, but deep rhythm.

“You’re getting good at that,” Shachi murmured to Law, guiding his head up and down. Law’s fingers curled where he was holding them against Shachi’s hips. A muffled noise escaped him as Shachi gently pressed him deeper and held him there for a few seconds before releasing him. “Once more,” Shachi sighed and Law complied. “Oh fuck, yeah, just like that.”

Penguin pushed a hand against Law’s sweat slicked back.

“Fuck,” Shachi panted. He was leaning against the headboard like a puddle of water, his hair a mess. “If you keep that up, I’m gonna come.”

“Don’t,” Penguin said. “I’ve got an idea.”

He put some more lube on his fingers, not caring that some of it drizzled down Law’s legs. Shachi had pulled Law off of him. His cock twitched as Law laid his head on Shachi’s leg, his mouth all wet from sucking his dick. His tongue sneaked out, giving him a teasing lick and Shachi shuddered.

“Still in a teasing mood, hm?” he murmured. “Pen, I think we have to do something against that.”

“Already on it.” He pushed two of his fingers into Law, a tad more forceful than he would have done otherwise and Law moaned, but quickly muffled the rest of the sound into Shachi’s thigh.

It didn’t take long for Law to fall apart as Penguin pushed his fingers deep into his ass again and again, ignoring the wet sounds which surely were embarrassing to his captain. Law’s legs were trembling and he kept mostly silent, apparently not wanting to let a sound pass his lips. It was okay. Penguin knew when his resolve would break.

“Would you slide down?” he said to Shachi who complied and wiggled down, so he was lying on his back, face to face to Law. Shachi pulled Law down into an embrace and kissed him. Damn, Penguin could easily come just from watching them make out and hearing the muffled sounds coming from their lips.

Then Law pushed himself up, surprising both of them. His hair was a mess, his face red like a tomato, but there was still some fight left in him.

“You think you’re in control, don’t you?” he huffed. “You aren’t.”

With that, he settled on Shachi’s lap and guided Shachi’s cock to his entrance. He grimaced as the tip went in. No wonder - while Penguin had prepared him pretty well, Law usually needed a bit more time than that. But Law simply gritted his teeth and slid down, propping himself up with both his hands on Shachi’s stomach until he was fully seated.

Shachi swallowed visibly. “Are you okay?” he finally asked. Law nodded. A drop of sweat rolled down his forehead and he wiped it away.

Penguin placed a kiss on his shoulder. “You don’t have to rush it, you know. We have time.”

“I don’t care.” Law was slowly moving his hips, as if to find out how much movement would be okay yet. “Just do it already.”

Penguin met Shachi’s eyes. For some reason, Law seemed a tad too desperate. He wouldn’t tell them, though. At least not now. For Law, there was a simple recipe to get him to talk: First, you had to let him let off steam. Second, he might be willing to talk.

It seemed Law had already taken the first step into his own hands.

“Alright.” He bit into Law’s ear. “Shachi and I will take good care of you.”

With that, he pushed Law down. He nearly fell down on Shachi, but Shachi was quick to catch him and pulled him into a hug. From his point, Penguin had an excellent view on Law’s ass as well as where Shachi’s cock was disappearing into it, carefully sliding in and out of his hole. Law might be angry at something, but that didn’t mean they would let him hurt himself. That was a good thing, too, because Penguin could see how Law was flinching slightly every time that cock was sliding into him. He watched, mesmerized, the way Law’s thighs flexed around Shachi’s hips and sweat pooled in his lower back.

Penguin had a lot of fantasies. One of them was playing with the idea that Law would somehow be able to take both of their cocks at the same time, sliding against each other in his body, making him cry in pleasure. But he wasn’t too wrapped up in that fantasy as to actually try it. Law would never be able to take it.

But he had another idea.

Law turned his head as Penguin uncapped the bottle of oil again and Penguin caught his gaze as he spread the lube on himself. He did so purposefully slow, watching Law’s resolve slowly break down. He tapped Shachi’s thigh to get his attention, threw the bottle somewhere on the mattress and grinned at him.

Shachi understood immediately. He pulled out of him and fastened his arms around Law who made a surprised sound and then threw him a look over his shoulder. Penguin met his gaze and stroked his hand a few times over his slick cock, telling him without words what he was about to do. Law’s eyes were hazy with arousal, the glistening between his ass cheeks so very inviting. Penguin licked his lips. If they were able to, he would spend the rest of his days drawing every little sound out of his captain, every tiny moan, every sob and shuddering scream.

He positioned himself at Law’s entrance. Law was watching him; the tip of his cock was pushing against his hole and his breath hitched. Shachi put his hands against Law’s cheek and their eye contact broke as he pulled him into a kiss. Law melted into it. The dip in his lower back deepened as he pressed his stomach against Shachi and his hips moved just slightly backwards. He was nervous, but he wanted it. Penguin pushed forward, almost no resistance at all and heard Shachi swallow Law’s resulting groan. God, he was tight. Even after Shachi had been inside him, Law clenched around him, holding still as if he wasn’t sure if he should push backwards or try to move away. Not that he could; Shachi had his arms around him and was kissing him senseless, making his muscles weak.

Slowly, Penguin thrust into him a few times. Law’s body was rocked back and forth, his trapped cock sliding against Shachi’s stomach. Penguin’s hands slipped on his sweat slicked body, but then Law pushed back against him, meeting every slap of his hips against his own with a muted moan.

“Not in control, huh?” he gasped, slowing down to deter his impending orgasm. Damn, this just felt too good, but he wanted to draw it out as long as possible, even though the sight of both of his lovers kissing like madmen pushed him so close to the brink. “You don’t have any control here.”

Law shuddered and broke the kiss. Shachi shot a worried glance at Penguin who just hoped that he hadn’t overstepped their boundaries. He was playing with his fear, he knew that; but if it went like he thought, it would be worth it.

“You know what to say, if it’s too much,” Shachi murmured. Law nodded, slowly, as if he was drunk. It was something they had agreed a few weeks ago, when seemingly out of nowhere, Law had had a panic attack and both of them had noticed it a tad too late. He had used the word only one time after that. Penguin was pretty sure that the existence of the word alone was enough to reassure him.

When Law kept silent, Penguin bent forward until his hot breath was brushing over Law’s ears. 

“I’d like to see you try and get away from us.”

In answer, Law slid his hands down on the mattress on each sides of his body and pushed upwards, as if to throw him off. Shachi tightened his arms around him and Penguin held him down by pushing almost his whole weight onto his back. Law struggled as he pushed his cock deeper into him. He didn’t quite let any sound escape him, just a breath of air through his nose.

“Struggle all you want,” Penguin said, trying to say it like he meant it. He was watching Law’s face closely for any sign that he wasn’t on board with the game anymore. His brows were furrowed and the highs of his cheeks were flaming, but his eyes still were fogged with arousal. He nipped his ear and felt his breath stutter. “You can try and fight back, but it doesn’t matter. We will take what we want from you, for as long as we want. So you can just give up now and let us fuck you.”

“Fuck, Pen,” Shachi groaned. 

Law began to struggle again, even put on a decent fight, but the position he was in made it all to easy for Penguin to push at his shoulders and hold him down. He let his cock slowly drag out of him before pushing it in again. Law squirmed, then he turned around, his gaze a mockery of rage.

“You’ll … you’ll regret this,” he said with no real heat behind his words. Penguin grinned down at him.

“I doubt that.” He pressed in again until his hips were flush with Law’s skin. “Now be good.”

He fucked him slowly after that, felt every inch sliding into his tight body, every twitch of his muscles. Law could only take it. The thought made his head heavy with lust.

Shachi stretched his arm for the lube which was just out of range. Law immediately used the opportunity to try and escape, but Penguin grabbed his shoulder and pushed his face first in the mattress. He waited until Shachi had retrieved the lube, then pulled a struggling Law back between their bodies. Law was panting harshly, but Penguin had seen it: The smallest of grins had appeared on Law’s face just as he had manhandled him into position. He had schooled his features a split second after that, but it gave Penguin the incentive to make this game really, really good.

He gestured for Shachi to give him the lube, then pulled out and slicked both Shachi’s and his cock. He applied a bit more on his fingers, then let them glide down between Law’s ass cheeks. Law shifted as he brushed over his hole, but he didn’t penetrate him. Gods, it felt so wet down there. He brushed his fingers against Law’s balls, felt their weight in his hand, then went back and spread his cheeks with both hands while he searched for Shachi’s eyes.

Shachi understood him without a word. He shifted slightly and tightened his arms around Law who only understood what was happening when the tip of Shachi’s cock pressed against his used entrance and then slid in with a little more pressure. Law tried to move, but Shachi’s hold on him was strong. Penguin watched mesmerized as he began to push into him, his cock wet as it disappeared into his hole again and again. He wanted to take himself into hand, but that would only shorten the experience. They weren’t finished with Law, not yet. He wanted to see him tremble even more, maybe even chase him around, just so they could catch him, hold him down and-

He bit his lip, willing his hands to stay on both sides of Law’s hips.

He noticed Shachi was murmuring something in Law’s ears and strained to hear it over the wet sounds.

“... it’s better this way, hm? Giving up your control, just letting us take care of you. If you keep still, maybe we will let you come later.” Damn, maybe they should switch roles sometimes, just so that Shachi could whisper those things into his ear while he was taking him roughly against a wall-

These thoughts were really not helping.

Soon, Shachi pulled out of Law and Penguin took his place again. He fucked him just as long as he could handle it without coming, then switched places again. Now and again, Law tried to struggle against them, but his attempts were weak and just an excuse so they would hold him down even more, until his every movement was constricted and he could just helplessly moan while they fucked him.

It was Penguin’s turn when he felt the change in Law’s demeanor. Law had grabbed a handful of the bedlinen and stuffed it into his mouth, but now a faint, high-pitched noise was escaping the thin cloth. His hips quivered and suddenly, Shachi looked at him in surprise. Law slumped heavily on him.

“Did he come?” Penguin asked and Shachi nodded.

“Yeah. Can feel it all on my stomach.” He grinned and stroked through Law’s hair. “Right mess ya made there, huh.”

Slowly, Penguin pulled out of him. It would probably be too much now that he had come, and he didn’t want to hurt him. There was no reaction from Law. Shachi put a hand against Law’s cheek.

“Hey, are you alright?” he asked, but Law only blinked slowly, as though he was almost asleep. It almost fooled Penguin. Law’s entire demeanor seemed relaxed, as if he was made out of butter, but the muscles he could feel in Law’s leg were tight.

He noticed the little smirk on Law’s lips a second to late. Suddenly, Law pushed himself up, whirled around and made for the edge of the bed. Shachi let out a surprised sound, but Penguin quickly reached forward and managed to grab Law’s ankle just before he could get away. Losing his balance, Law fell on his stomach and yelped as Penguin pulled him over the bed.

“Nice try,” he growled in his ear, marveling at the shiver that passed over Law’s neck.

“You got some quick reflexes,” Shachi piped up from the other end of the bed.

“Quick enough for him, sure.” Penguin grinned. He loved that Law still wanted to provoke them. “Think we’re finished just because you came? No no, that’s not how it works. C’mere.” He pulled him even further down the bed. Law tried to get his hands on the edge of the mattress, but couldn’t get a decent grip as Penguin was quick to pull him away. He turned him around so Law was lying flat on his back, his cock still half hard. Shachi kneeled behind his head and held his arms down while Penguin put his weight on Law’s thighs. They had trapped him in just a few seconds.

Law turned his head to the side, trying to hide his face, but in this position, he wasn’t able to. Penguin let his eyes wander over the full glory of his naked body. His face and chest was flushed and his skin was wrapped in a thin sheet of sweat. On his stomach were the remnants of his orgasm. Penguin dipped his finger in it. Circled his belly button.

He wasn’t sure what to do with Law now. He would be too sensitive to be fucked again, but Penguin didn’t want to let their game end yet. Also, Law’s dick seemed already on its way to be interested again, twitching slightly as Shachi enforced his grip on his arms.

They shuffled around, Penguin following Shachi’s movements until the three of them laid on their sides, Law between them. Of course, Law, being the rebel he was, tried to escape as soon as the opportunity presented itself, but they quickly locked him in a tight embrace. Penguin was pressed against Law’s back, keeping his hands in check, while Shachi lined his and Law’s cock against each other.

Law groaned as Shachi began to move, their slick cocks sliding against each other. Law’s hair was plastered against his skin. Penguin nipped at the skin of his neck, tasting salt. He was almost painfully hard, his cock was rubbing against Law’s backside, but he needed more. His hole was almost teasingly close, but he was pretty sure Law would struggle for real if he tried to enter him now.

An idea struck his mind. He shuffled downwards until his face was pressed against Law’s shoulder blades. Shachi was busy kissing Law, who was protesting weakly, but really, his act lacked more and more finesse.

Penguin let his cock slip between Law’s thighs. It was warm, and wet, and Law immediately tried to close his legs which made it all the better. He nipped at the warm skin of his back and grabbed his hip for leverage, then began to move. Fuck, if he had known that fucking Law’s thighs was this good, he would have done so sooner. Shachi sped up his movements as he realized what Penguin was doing, his hand in Law’s hair who was kissing him frantically. All thoughts of the game were forgotten as Law thrust his hips against Shachi. 

He felt dizzy, his movements sped up and he panted against Law’s back, watching droplets of sweat run over his ink. The slap of skin against skin was loud in his ear, fueled his arousal even more, and he grabbed the meat of Law’s thigh just on the right side of painful as he shot his load between his legs. His hips twitched. He thrust between them a few more times, slowly, savoring it. His cock pressed against the underside of Law’s balls and a shudder ran through his captain, he twitched and moaned in Shachi’s mouth. Penguin watched as Shachi grabbed a handful of Law’s hair and kissed him deeply while his hand rubbed furiously over his cock. It took only a few seconds until he spurted white hot streaks against Law’s stomach, then collapsed on the bed. Law’s chest was rising and falling rapidly.

Penguin was the first to stand up. He went to the bathroom, got a couple of cool washcloths, and wiped both of them down before returning to the bathroom and giving himself a quick catlick. When he went back to their room again, he found Shachi and Law in a tight embrace, Law’s head tucked under Shachi’s chin who had thrown his arms protectively around their captain. Their legs were intertwined.

Penguin stood in front of the bed for a good minute before he grabbed a spare blanket, laid down next to them and pulled the blanket over the three of them. Law’s back was already cold and he snuggled against it. He kissed his shoulder where a white mark was barely visible against his skin.

Tomorrow, when he woke up, he would get coffee for Law and cocoa for Shachi. And then they would talk about whatever was occupying Law’s mind.


End file.
